Spiral k-space trajectories offer many advantages over traditional rectilinear acquisitions, including improved acquisition efficiency, less stringent hardware requirements, and natural resilience to flow and motion. However, a major hurdle to wide-spread adoption of spiral trajectories has been their poor off-resonance performance. Efforts to correct or at least mitigate the resultant blurring have resulted in lengthy algorithms often requiring several seconds to reconstruct a single image. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.